Masked Ball
by AnaVargas
Summary: Damon is invited to a ball and invites the members of Gorillaz to be his companions , convinces 2D and Murdoc to go when they get there , they discover that the mansion Paula , the woman tries to seduce Murdoc , but can not and suffer the greatest humiliation , in addition that the Niccals receives a kiss from a woman who does not know who is . English Version of Baile de Máscaras


**Masked Ball**

Damon had been invited to a masquerade ball, he agreed to go and invited the Gorillaz band members to be their companions, Murdoc did not like the idea, unlike the others. 2D tried to convince him.

- Come on, Mudz, will be cool.

- What's cool about being with a bunch of people you do not know is even wearing a mask.

- Look on the bright side, will have drinks ...

- Drinks?

- Beer and Women ...

- Convinced me, we will.

- Woohoo!

2D convinced Murdoc, he knew the man could not resist alcohol and mainly women. Noodle was excited to go to the prom, she can never go to parties before, it was very small, but now that has 21 years, this is not a problem.

- Noodle, you excited? - Question 2D

- Yes and you?

- I'm also excited.

- It will be fun, is not it?

- Yes, it will be great fun.

- I bet you will come back Murdoc drunk.

- Or with a woman.

The two laughed.

...

While talking Noodle and 2D, Russel cleaned your battery while talking to Murdoc about prom.

- You are excited, Murdoc?

- I will only by women and beers.

- No charge.

- And are you excited?

- Sure, I heard that the people you usually find the love of their lives in these dances.

- These are only legends.

- Or not, you can find yours.

- I'm a Murdoc Niccals and I promised myself I would never fall in love!

- You were how old when he committed this stupidity?

- 09 and I had just lost my virginity.

- Poor, suffers from childhood trauma. - Said pouting and stroking the hair of Murdoc.

- Stop that!

- Sorry, murdoquizinho

- I deserve.

Russell laughed.

...

**There Night**

The group was ready to go to prom, Noodle was wearing the mask was found in use when Plastic Beach and a lilac dress with a purple ribbon in the middle, her hair was pulled back by a prendendor. 2D was wearing a mask of Finn (Adventure Time) and a navy blue tuxedo with black details. Russell wore a mask of Jake (Adventure Time) and an orange tuxedo with white details. Murdoc wore a black tuxedo with gray details and a zombie mask.

- Bunch of Kids - Murdoc said referring to 2D and Russel.

- You can not talk about anything, zombie. - Tell 2D

- At least I did not use mask of child.

- Stop being boring, Murdoc - Noodle Says

They entered the car and took about twenty minutes to reach the spot of the prom, a beautiful mansion, when he arrived, Murdoc has begun to look at women's bodies.

- Does anyone know who and organizing this party? - Question 2D

- I, love ... - Tell a woman

2D recognize that voice anywhere, was to Paula, his ex - girlfriend who cheated on him with Murdoc. She was wearing a cat mask and a red dress.

- Paula, what are you doing here?

- You and the mansion of my parents, I organized party is while they travel.

- And because Damon invited?

- I wanted to see you, love.

- Do not call me love, I have not forgotten what you did to me.

- Murdoc was the fault of he who seduced me.

- He said it was you who seduced him.

- And you believed? You know very well how it is.

- It is ...

- I'll get a punch in there and I'll be back.

- Okay.

Paula was taking a pouche just because Murdoc was there, she then said:

- Hi, Mudz.

- Paula ...

- Missing?

- From you? do not mess with me.

- Can not remember the case in our bathroom?

- I remember, but well I wanted to forget.

- What did not you like it?

- No, it was the worst relationship I had in my life.

- I'll prove you wrong. - Said raised part of her dress showing her legs.

- Paula! - 2D shouted the search for ex.

- I need to go ...

Paula was toward 2D, he proposed to dating again and kissed her, the woman accepted and then returned to where it was the punch, but Murdoc was not there when he saw Noodle passing shot down a glass of punch in it, soaking her dress she smirked saying it was an accident and the Japanese went to the bathroom angrily.

- Damn, that bitch wet my dress.

- Who? - Asks a woman holding a dress and a mask of Minnie Mouse

- Paula Cracker

- Yes, she is.

- If it is not too bothered, could you lend me this dress and mask is?

- Of course - said handing

- Thank you.

Noodle wore the dress and put the mask, the dress was pink with a pink bow. She left the bathroom and when he met with Paula smiled falsely and realized the anger of women.

Paula was looking Murdoc and found him in a hallway of the mansion, she took him to her room and Noodle followed them.

**In the fourth ...**

- Let's have fun, Murdoc.

Paula pushed Murdoc in his bed and took off her dress, then tried to undress the boy, but he held it up, threw the dress on her and said:

- I will not have sex with you again, bitch!

- Shut up!

That whole scene was being passed on the screen of the mansion because Noodle asked for the woman who found the bathroom to put on the big screen, had cameras for every room in the place, when Paula returned to the scene, everyone started laughing, she noticed the image in 2D screen and broke up, the dance continued without the presence of Paula.

Noodle approached Murdoc, he did not recognize, for wearing a dress and a different mask, she kissed him covering his eyes so he would not see her, for she had to take off the mask.

- Who are you?

- I am.

- Noodle, because he kissed me?

- Aishiteru, Murdoc-san

- Aishiteru?

- Signifies "I Love You".

- So, I love you too.

They took off their masks and kissed, 2D and Russel looked happy when they returned to the house was the Noodle Murdoc room and said:

- Let's do what you wanted to do with Paula today? - Question with a smirk.

- Yes -. Repel the smirk

The two kissed and laid in bed and made love all night, disrupting sleep 2D and Russel.

End!


End file.
